


Pokemon the bugy situation

by PokemonFan915



Series: Pokemon Kanto adventures [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Ash has managed to get to the Pokemon center in Viridian city with his newly evolved Charmeleon and pidgey he now ventures into viridian forest with Brock hoping to get to Pewter city so he can get his first badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon the bugy situation

Today we see out friends venture into Viridian forest on route to Pewter city so Ash could get his first gym badge but first he has to make his way through the forest of bug Pokemon.

"Hey Brock do you know where we are going" Ash asks Brock looks back and says "Well if my map is correct we should be near the centre of the forest but it dosent seem like we are moving much" feeling worried the two have a sit down to calm their heads but little did they know they have placed them selves next to a beedrill tree which are known to attack traverlers if they get to close.

A few soconds after sitiing down the two are closly followed by an attack of the Beedrill of the tree they just sat under and as the two get ready to battle they relize that there are going to have too start to run so they dont get injured and as the two run the Beedrill start to calm down and go back to their nest in the tree.

As the two start to cool down from the escape Ash relizes that he has dropped an important item giving to him by his mother for him and his adventure with this happening Ash goes back to get it but as he goes and looks for it he see's that the Beedrill has taken it.

"Hey beedrill you have something important to me so i am going to ask once please may you give it back" Ash shouts and with that the Beedrill came out of the tree with angry eyes and Brock say worringly " Ash come back later they might be asleep then" Ash responds "No i cannot thay have something that I hold dear to me and i am not planning on letting it go, now Beedrill you have had your chance now it is time for me to fight back with my own Pokemon now go Charmeleon".

As Ash sends out his Charmeleon the Beedrill start to attack but this time Charmeleons flame seems much hotter this time "could it be no, or it could be Ash could have bonded with Charmander before it evolved with all the training they did on route one that when it evolved it must have been given some sort of extra boost" Brock says in his head.

"Charmeleon now use Dragon rage" Ash shouts "Hey ash when did Charmeleon learn that move" Brock asks " Charmeleon learned it when he evolved but I was not sure it was the right time because I didnt want to get too carried away".

As that move hits the multiply Beedrill they start to flee and their leader appears with Ash's present from his mum now Ash shouts "now Charmeleon ember" and it his directly making the Beedrill drop the presant and making it flee and as Ash returns Charmeleon to its poke ball there is a sense of hope in his heart that he is able to become a Pokemon master after all and as Ash collects his mothers present he stands proudly with what he just accomplished.

As the battle with the Beedrill is over and Ash has gotten his present back the two managed to get out of Viridian forest in one pieace and get to Pewter city now it is time for Ash to get his first gym badge "Hey Ash I cant wait for us to battle it will be a fun match" Brock says happily "I cant wait either" Ash replies and as the two split up for their battle the two think of plans for winning.

"Now I know Brock is a rock type user and I know both my Pokemon are weak to rock but that wont stop me" Ash says to himself and a couple of buildings away in the local gym "I know Ash wont give up easy and I hope he dosent and he knows both his Pookemon are weak to rock but that wont stop him I know it won't".

As the sun falls on the town of Pewter city no one knows how the battle is going to turn out so tune in for more next time.


End file.
